This invention relates to a blank for the production of a rectangular folding box, particularly for cigarettes. The blank has a main portion comprising surface areas separated from each other by fold lines for the front, floor and back walls, as well as areas successively connected to the rear wall for the lid back, ceiling and front walls. Main and lid side flaps are also provided to form main and lid side walls by their overlapped folding. The invention also relates to a folding box manufactured from such a blank, as well as to a strip of packaging material for the production of the blanks.
The folding boxes here concerned are mainly intended to contain cigarettes, cigarillos, etc. The basic structure of the box is rectangular with a folding lid hinged to the back wall of the main box body. A collar is disposed in the opening of the box, a portion of which collar projects out of the box and is surrounded by the front and side areas of the lid when the box is closed. The relatively expensive construction of packages of this type requires a correspondingly complex and expensive material blank, such a hard paper, cardboard or the like.